


Lost in Lust

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottoming from the Top, Butt Slapping, Chest Hair, Cock Slapping, Cum Inside, Dominant Bottom, Dry Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Floor Sex, Gym Sex, Gyms, Hairy Hugh Jackman, Hairy actors, Lust, Lust at First Sight, M/M, No Lube, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Versatile Henry Cavill, Versatile Hugh Jackman, Versatile!Henry Cavill, Versatile!Hugh Jackman, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, chest hair kink, cum on chest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry and Hugh are doing work out in the Gym, but things get a little out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Lust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LemonandLime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonandLime/gifts).



> A gift for LemonandLime, that even wen my english was poor, helped me and gave me a positive coment to hold on.  
> Thank you!!!!!!!!!!

Hugh pushed Henry near for a kiss, both of them were shirtless, and their chests collided as they were pressing their body’s together, and their hair chest locked in each other’s.  
  
The had been working out for a long time, the sweat and adrenaline had taken over their bodies and minds…they were in complete lust; Henrys hand went directly to Hugh’s crotch roughly and hungrily which made him moan inside Henrys mouth. Both men were completely driven by their heat.  
  
-Get down!  
  
Henry kneeled before Hugh and almost tore his shorts and pants just to free Hugh’s cock; he began to massage the thick and long member in his hands and let it grow till its maximum splendour; Hugh took his cock in his hand and began to slap it in Henrys face, as the hunky superman opened his mouth waiting to be fucked.  
  
Hugh didn’t disappoint him and without any warning he pulled inside all the length, that made Henry choke on it but he wasn’t given any time to adjust to it; the thrusts that Hugh gave inside Cavill’s throat were quick and strong; Henry let tears come out of his eyes, the brutal force that he was exposed to was too much for him to hide.  
  
-I see that you like my cock, never taught that Superman could take cock like this.  
  
Henry holds himself on Hugh’s hips as he rested his hands on his head forcing him to take the full length inside.  
  
Hugh in no time was ready to climax so he pushed the cock outside Henrys mouth and pushed his lover to the ground, where he forced with his tennis Henry not to get up, as he continued masturbating his cock. And he began to cum all over Henrys Hairy chest and made a mess out of it.  
  
Henry pulled down his trousers and pants letting his own erection breath out of its fabric prison. Hugh smiled at him and said “Only this one time.” As he began to get down aligning his ass hole to Henrys cock. Henry placed both hands on Hugh’s hips and forced him all the way inside, no preparation and no lube, Hugh cried out loud…the cock was all the way inside him and with great pleasure he began to take it in and out like a professional hore.  
  
Henry was making his thrusts strong and rough, pressing so hard on Hugh’s hips that it will leave marks.  
  
“Take it Hugh!!! Take it all!!!!”  
  
Hugh began bouncing on Henry’s cock like if he was a bunny and didn’t shame him to moan, even when he was in pain and form is hole was dripping some little blood stain. Henry watched Hugh’s facial expressions; he was giving a good rough and merciless fuck. He shoot his load inside Hugh in just a few more thrusts. The smell of sweat and sex covered all the almost empty gym. Hugh felt so full of Henrys seed and cock, the younger man knew how to give a good fuck. They kissed again, with Hugh placing his hands on either side of Henrys face.  
  
Henry left Hugh’s hole empty and let the cum and blood get out of his ass hole, he went to the wall and spread out his legs completely holding himself on the strong wall, Hugh walked behind him and pushed his erection inside Henry; Hugh has his years and he knew that he will not be able to control Himself too much but still he choose to fuck Henry, because after all he loved to fuck that little and tight ass hole.  
  
He began to quick his pace, tearing apart Henrys anus, slapping Henrys ass checks and biting and sucking his neck. Henry let out sounds out of his mouth just for Hugh to hear; He kissed henrys lips breaking them in the proses.  
  
Hugh’s muscular body held Henrys muscular body, the could over power themselves all day long. And the thrusts became more and more intense; Henry screamed of the pain, he felt torn apart from inside, Hugh shoot his load inside him completely drying himself up.  
  
Hugh turned Henry to face him and kissed him again and again, their bodies were explored by their hands and there was not a place left untouched; As Henry inserted a finger inside Hugh’s hole taking the cum in his finger to his mouth “Your cum is delicious honey”.  
  
From a shadow someone began to clap, the figure came out progressively it was Matt Bomer “Well, well…Why I wasn’t invited to this? You two gave a great performance. But come Hugh…we need to get home, were you will fuck me.”  
  
Henry kissed a goodbye to Hugh and began pouting on his clothes again.  
  
“And Henry!!! Nice ass!!!!” Matt said as he was heading to his car.

**Author's Note:**

> Coment Please


End file.
